M'hijo
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Kanon solo quiere paz y tranquilidad. Tomarse unas vacaciones de Saga y del santuario y perder los deseos de asesinar a su hermano. Al llegar a su pilar descubre que su siempre-ingenioso-jefe lo alquiló a una pareja de ancianos que parecen ser muy amables. Pero como todos sabemos, a veces las apariencias engañan. [Relacionado con "Aceptamos inquilinos (a la fuerza)"]
1. Chapter 1

**M'hijo**

 _Día 26 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 4. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Hermes encontrara sus sandalias aladas? Y lo más importante ¿podré llegar a postear dos fics por semana?_

 _ **Leia pertenece a Cassiopeia. Aurora pertenece a Semidiosa de sirena.**_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada.

* * *

 **M'hijo**

El caballo de Baian se comió la torre de Io al mismo tiempo que un grupo de valijas entraban a través de un portal dimensional justo en medio del salón de Poseidón.

Detrás de las valijas llegó Kanon, murmurando por lo bajo y con el ceño fruncido. Agarró las maletas con poco cuidado y de alguna manera se las arregló para cargarlas todas a la vez, formando una suerte de monstruo-maleta-ambulante.

Pasó por al lado de la mesa y los generales del pacífico pudieron oír las palabras del gemelo, dichas en voz burlona.

―Yo soy el mayor, me toca la habitación más grande. Soy el mayor, uso el baño primero. Soy el mayor, no lavo los platos.

Baian e Io se limitaron a mirarlo en silencio. No había forma de que empeoraran las cosas.

―¡Y lo peor es que Shion le da la razón! ¡Saga es el mayor, hazle caso! –gritó Kanon asustando a los menores que terminaron tirando el tablero de ajedrez, las piezas volando por el lugar. Por suerte ninguna cayó cerca de Kanon.

 _Menos mal porque ya perdía_ , pensó Io.

―Hola, Maestro ―saludó Baian al ver que el mayor había terminado con sus quejas y parecía más tranquilo… o, por lo menos, con menor intención de asesinar al primero que se le cruzara.

Kanon gruño en respuesta y siguió de largo, dando pisotones y causando grietas en el piso.

Al verlo venir, Sorrento e Isaak dejaron lo que hacían y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia Krishna. El general de Crisaor estaba tan ocupado meditando que no había notado la avalancha que se venía hacia él y se salvó –gracias a sus compañeros y por un pelo- de convertirse en una masa deforme de huesos, piel y carne en los zapatos del griego.

Los gritos de Kaysa, que estaba acurrucado en una esquina, entraron por un oído de Kanon y salieron por el otro, no siendo registrados por su cerebro. Y la imagen de Leia y Aurora, sosteniendo espejos frente al muchacho que se cubría el rostro entre gritos, ni siquiera llegó a los ojos del mayor por la multitud de valijas que llevaba frente a él.

Estaba concentrado en una cosa. Llegar a su pilar. Todo lo que quería era llegar, recostarse y tomarse vacaciones de su hermano y lo injusto que era el que usara la excusa de "soy el mayor" para quedarse con todo y no hacer ninguna tarea del hogar.

―¡Soy su hermano, no su mucama! ―gritó al sendero vacío. Si solo para dejar salir su frustración.

* * *

En el templo, y con el tablero de nuevo en posición, Baian e Io empezaban una nueva partida.

―¿Deberíamos haberle dicho sobre el Señor y la Señora Popo? ―preguntó Io.

―Ya está muy lejos ―respondió Baian y movió su caballo hacia adelante.

* * *

 **Pilar del Atlántico Norte**

 _Pilar, aguado pilar._

Kanon respiró profundo el salino aire que rodeaba su pilar y se sintió en calma. No había Saga que lo mangoneara. No había Milo que le preguntara idioteces. No había Camus que lo mirara con mala cara por dejar que Milo hiciera idioteces. Y lo mejor de todo, no había ningún anciano

 _(Shion)_

que lo tratara como si fuera un niño caprichoso.

―¡Viejo! Maletas que caminan ―gritó una voz de mujer desde lo que Kanon suponía era la entrada de su pilar.

El griego dejó caer las maletas y quedó frente a frente con una mujer mayor que le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo del pecho. Tenía el cabello negro surcado de canas y recogido en un rodete muy apretado que le estiraba piel.

La mujer le sonrió y se le formaron arrugas en las comisuras.

―M'hijo, ¿Qué tal? ―lo saludó la mujer ―Pero mira que flaco estás.

Kanon no pudo reaccionar mientras la señora le palpaba el estómago y negaba con la cabeza a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

―Te hace falta comer más.

―¿Quién…―

―¡Viejo! ―volvió a gritar la mujer ―¡Pon un plato más!

―¡Deja de gritarme, vieja! ―respondió un hombre desde adentro.

Kanon seguía en estado de shock. No entendía que hacían esas personas en su templo. Entonces recordó que Julián estaba alquilando los pilares. Y eso que le había dicho que no quería a nadie cerca de su hogar.

―M'hijo, no te quedes ahí parado. Entra, entra ―la mujer lo empujó con una fuerza sorprendente, para alguien de su edad y tamaño, y lo obligó a entrar a su casa.

―Mis maletas…

―Viejo, entra las maletas del chico.

"Viejo" salió de la cocina con dos platos en la mano y el ceño fruncido.

―¿Quieres que ponga la mesa o que entre las maletas? Decídete, mujer.

―A mi no hables con ese tono porque te dejo sin cena.

―Disculpen ―los ancianos se giraron hacia Kanon. La mujer le dirigió una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa, el hombre lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ―¿Quiénes son?

―Ay, ¿pero dónde están mis modales? ―dijo la mujer llevándose una mano al pecho.

―Los perdiste junto con los dientes ―dijo su marido por lo bajo ganándose una mirada de reproche.

―Soy Elena Popoulos. Él es mi marido Andros. Estábamos a punto de cenar _fasolada_ [1].

El estómago de Kanon gruño y su boca se llenó de saliva ante la mención de uno de sus platos favoritos. En ese momento fue consciente del delicioso aroma a verduras y especias que llenaba su pilar y de las punzadas de hambre que parecían puñetazos.

―Me encantaría ―dijo con una sonrisa.

 _Quizás no sea tan malo. No parecen tan locos como Aurora y Leia._

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kanon se sentó en la mesa junto con Andros mientras Elena servía los platos.

―¿Por qué le das el primero a él?

―No seas chiquilín, viejo. Que no ves que está muy flaco el pobre.

―Yo también estoy flaco.

―Vos necesitas hacer dieta.

―Como si eso fuera posible con vos en la cocina.

―¿Me estás echando la culpa?

Kanon llevó una cuchara repleta de fasolada y se deleitó con los sabores que parecían hacer fiesta en su boca. Nunca había notado lo aburridas que deberían haber estado sus papilas gustativas después de vivir a la comida de pasada que Saga –cuando se le daba la gana- o él –el 99% de las veces –preparaban para no morir de hambre.

Mientras sus inquilinos seguían discutiendo como la pareja de casados que eran, Kanon se dedicó a comer. Agradeció mentalmente a Julián por su grandiosa idea de alquilar su pilar y a Poseidón por hacer que sus inquilinos fueran una adorable pareja mayor que no causaría ningún problema.

 _No quiero que se vayan,_ pensó.

* * *

 **Una semana después…**

 _¡Quiero que se vayan!_

* * *

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _ **Inspiración**_ _: mis abuelos maternos, que viven peleando por tonterías pero no pueden estar lejos del otro por más de dos días a pesar de que ya llevan casi 60 años casados._

 _ **Este tiene segunda parte que estaré posteando en cuanto la tenga (prometo no tardarme demasiado. Es que necesito organizarla bien y ya me entró el sueño).**_

[1] La fasolada, fassolada o fasoulada es un plato tradicional dentro de la cocina griega que se prepara con legumbres y verduras, al que habitualmente se hace referencia como _la comida nacional de los griegos_.

Aclaro que no sé nada de cocina griega, esto lo saque de mi buen amigo el internet.


	2. La semana en que Kanon cambió de opinión

**M'hijo 2 –La semana en que Kanon cambió de idea**

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada. Elena y Andros son míos.

* * *

 **M'hijo 2 –La semana en que Kanon cambió de idea**

 **Lunes**

 _Mañana_

Kanon despertó con el olor a café colándose por debajo de la puerta en compañía del delicioso aroma a pan recién horneado.

Se levantó, y fue a cambiarse cuando encontró una pila de ropa en una silla cerca de la puerta. Se acercó, agarró la remera y la llevó hasta su nariz. Olía a perfume para la ropa y estaba suavecita.

Con una sonrisa, se cambió tranquilo y fue al comedor.

Andros tomaba su desayuno mientras Elena terminaba de hacer tostadas.

Fue a servirse una taza de café y recibió un cucharazo en la mano.

―A la mesa ―dijo Elena blandiendo la cuchara.

―Pero puedo servirme mi propio café.

―A la mesa.

Kanon se sentó en la mesa e, inmediatamente, una taza de humeante café negro fue puesta frente a él. A la taza le siguió un plato lleno de rodajas de pan ya untadas con miel.

* * *

 _Mediodía_

―Come, Kani. Que estás muy flaco ―dijo Elena colocando un tercer plato de _gyros_ [1].

Kanon comió intentando contener las lágrimas de felicidad. Nunca había probado una comida tan deliciosa. Podría comerla por el resto de su vida.

* * *

 _Tarde_

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Elena al verlo ponerse un pañuelo en la cabeza y agarrar una escoba.

―Voy a limpiar el pilar.

―Eso lo hago yo ―dijo quitándole la escoba ―. Tu ve a dormir la siesta.

―Pero…

―Largo, shu ―. Elena lo sacó a escobazos de la sala.

* * *

 _Noche_

Lleno después de la cena y relajado después de un día de ocio. Kanon se despidió de Elena y Andros y fue a su habitación.

Encontró en la silla al lado de la puerta un nuevo cambio de ropa lavado, planchado, perfumado y doblado. Listo para que él se lo pusiera el día siguiente.

* * *

 **Martes**

 _Mañana_

Kanon despertó otra vez con el aroma del desayuno y repitió la rutina del día anterior. Disfrutó un momento el olor de la ropa limpia, disfruto su suavidad y bajó a desayunar.

Esta vez no se molestó en intentar servirse el café, y la taza apareció en su línea de visión tan pronto como terminó de sentarse.

―Tienes el cabello muy largo ―dijo Andros.

Kanon parpadeó una vez. Dos veces. Sorbió su café.

―Pareces una niña.

Kanon parpadeo una vez. Dos veces. Y frunció el ceño.

―Tienes que cortarlo.

Kanon parpadeo una vez y se mordió la lengua para no contestar.

―Ya mismo.

―An, no molestes a Kani ―dijo Elena sentándose en la mesa.

―Pero parece una niña. Un hombre que se respeta no lleva el cabello tan largo.

―Es su decisión.

―Una mala decisión.

Kanon terminó su desayuno y se levantó. Dejando a los ancianos peleando entre ellos.

* * *

 _Mediodía_

―Tienes el cabello muy largo.

Kanon no había terminado de sentarse que ya lo estaban incordiando a causa de su cabello.

¡¿Qué tenía de malo su cabello?!

―Andros, deja a Kani tranquilo porque si no te quedas sin comida por una semana.

Una expresión de pánico cruzó por el rostro del anciano, que no volvió a molestar.

* * *

 _Tarde_

Kanon despertó de su siesta sintiéndose tranquilo. Aunque estaba haciendo algo de frío en el pilar y sentía la cabeza más liviana.

Se llevó una mano al cabello y sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite cuando sintió que terminaba a la altura de su mentón.

Se levantó tan rápido que se le enredaron los pies y cayó al piso. Se arrastró hasta el espejo más cercano con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _Por favor Athena. No dejes que sea verdad,_ rogó una y otra vez.

Se miró al espejo y descubrió con horror que no era su imaginación. Tenía el cabello a la altura del mentón.

Miró hacia la puerta, donde Andros le dedicaba una mirada mientras le mostraba su largo y amado cabello, en alto, como si fuera un premio de pesca.

* * *

 **Miercoles**

 _Mañana_

Kanon se levantó de mal humor. Tenía el cabello tan corto que se le enredaba y lo hacía parecer un hongo. Se tropezó con la cama y se golpeó contra la mesa de luz.

Sacó la ropa que Elena le había dejado la noche anterior y descubrió que su camisa tenía manchas blancas. Parecían gotas que habían florecido, llevándose con ellas el color de su ropa.

Respiró profundo y revisó el pantalón. También tenía manchas, como salpicaduras, de algo que de lo que supuso era lejía. Se la puso igual y bajó a desayunar.

―Esa ropa está horrible ―dijo Andros al verlo entrar ―Deberías intentar ir más decente. No eres un niño.

Ignorando a su marido y el vestuario de Kanon, Elena le dejó la acostumbrada taza de café y un plato de pan recién horneado.

Kanon se dedicó a tomar su café en silencio.

―¿No vas a comer, M'hijo? Estás muy flaco ―dijo Elena cuando vio que el muchacho no tomaba ningún pan untado.

―No, gracias.

―Pero tienes que comer ―insistió amable. Le preocupaba lo delgado que estaba el joven.

―No tengo hambre.

―No te vas a levantar de la mesa hasta que te comas diez pancitos ―dijo con el ceño fruncido y un tono que no admitía replica.

Kanon tomó un pan y empezó la ardua tarea de masticar.

* * *

 **Jueves**

 _Mañana_

Kanon se levantó sintiendo que su estómago iba a estallar. La noche anterior, Elena lo había obligado a comer tres platos de _gyros_ y dos de ensalada.

Salió de la cama moviéndose despacio y casi se arrastro hasta la silla para cambiarse. La ropa de esta ocasión también estaba manchada con lejía y el cabello corto dejaba que el frío le golpeara la nuca, pero nada importaba.

Se puso la remera y descubrió que le apretaba. Se puso el pantalón y descubrió que no le cerraba.

 _Por favor Athena, que no me haya encogido la ropa._

Fue hacia el armario para sacar un juego de ropa que no hubiera pasado por las manos de Elena. La remera estaba arrugada y olía feo y el pantalón tenía un agujero que había olvidado remendar pero no importaba.

Se cambió y descubrió que también le quedaba chica.

 _Esto no puede ser._

Se volteó a sacar otro juego de ropa y desvió su atención hacia el espejo. O, más específicamente, hacia la panza que sobresalía de su remera y que se reflejaba en el espejo.

Sus abdominales, sus preciosos abdominales, esos por los que había trabajado y sudado tanto en su corta vida, ya no tenían forma.

Pero no era sólo eso, oh no, se estaban convirtiendo, lento pero seguro, en una panza. Fofa y con apariencia de globo.

Se miró en el espejo con más detenimiento y lamentó, una vez más, la pérdida de su cabello. Frunció el ceño y acercó su rostro para ver mejor. No podía ser. Tenía que ser su imaginación. No era posible que su cara se estuviera poniendo gorda. Se negaba a creerlo.

Ese día no salió de su habitación. Ni siquiera cuando Elena golpeó su puerta para que bajara a comer.

* * *

 **Viernes**

 _¡Quiero que se vayan!_

 _Athena, por favor. Haz que se vayan._

 _Poseidón, prometo no volver a hacerte quedar como idiota. Pero que se vayan._

 _Zeus, si haces que se vayan me voy a trabajar para ti._

 _Hades, por favor. Mátame ahora. O mejor, mátalos a ellos._

Kanon estaba en su habitación. Encerrado. Hecho un ovillo en su cama y rogando a toda divinidad habida y por haber que lo salvaran del Sr. Y la Sra. Popo.

Los generales no se habían molestado en ver cómo estaba después de pasar una semana desaparecido. Y su hermano, su bueno-para-nada-que-no-sea-mangonear hermano ni siquiera parecía preocuparse por él.

―Kanon ―una voz. Una voz familiar pero que se oía lejana.

¿Ya estaría alucinando?

―Kanon ―la voz lo llamó de nuevo y está vez vino acompañada de una amiga sólida que le sacudió de atrás para adelante.

Ya había perdido la cabeza.

―Kanon, copia. Responde.

¿Copia? ¿Desde cuándo las voces en su cabeza lo llamaban copia?

―Ka ―Saga no pudo terminar de llamar a su hermano tras ver en lo que se había convertido. El cabello corto, una barriga que sobresalía de entre su ropa y la cara redonda.

¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Y qué había hecho con su amado hermano?

―¿Saga?

―¿Kanon?

―¡Saga! ―Kanon se arrojó sobre su gemelo, al que ya no se parecía, y se prendió de su cintura como una garrapata. ―Tienes que salvarme. Por favor. No me dejes aquí.

―Ya, ya ―dijo Saga dándole palmaditas a, lo que al parecer, era su hermanito. –Te sacaré de aquí y volveremos a ponerte en forma.

* * *

―¡Viejo! Kani no está ―gritó Elena desde la puerta de la, ahora vacía, habitación de Kanon.

―Mejor. Era un llorica ―llegó la respuesta desde el comedor.

―Y justo que se terminaban nuestras vacaciones ―se lamentó la mujer. ―Quería que probara mi tarta bomba de triple chocolate. Era un regalo de despedida.

* * *

 **Templo de Géminis**

―Treinta abdominales más, Kanon ―decía Saga mientras sujetaba las piernas de su gemelo. ―Tú puedes.

* * *

 **Templo de Virgo**

―No sabía que Saga extrañara tanto Kanon como para ir a buscarlo ―dijo Aioria mientras comía un bocadillo cortesía de Shaka.

―No lo extrañaba, necesita alguien que limpiara el templo y cocinara ―contestó el hindú entre sorbo y sorbo de té.

―Por lo menos le preocupa su salud.

―No le preocupa ―contestó Shaka ―Lo que pasa es que no quiere que la gente lo confunda y digan que Saga de Géminis se dejó estar.

―Eso tiene más sentido. ¿Y lo del cabello?

―Eso sí que fue por amor fraternal. Saga no se habría cortado parte del cabello para que Kanon se pusiera extensiones por ninguna otra razón.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 **Este si es el final de la historia. Nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **Lena**


	3. Bonus - ¡Que cunda el pánico!

**¡Que cunda el pánico!**

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada. Elena y Andros son míos. Danna también es mía y sale en la trilogía "Caramelo masticable", "Chupetín" y "Chocolate". Al que le interese.

* * *

 **¡Que cunda el pánico!**

Kanon sacaba ropa de su armario y la arrojaba, arrugada y sin cuidado alguno, dentro de una maleta.

Saga miraba desde la entrada de la habitación, recostado sobre el marco. Su hermano corría de acá para allá arrojando cosas en la maleta sin pensar que luego podría no cerrar.

No tenía idea de qué sucedía con Kanon, pero por lo menos había recuperado su forma y ya era su gemelo de nuevo.

En cuanto al cabello… después de que Kanon llorara a moco tendido por dos semanas, Athena se cansó y le pidió a la diosa Afrodita que hiciera algo al respecto. La Diosa de la belleza, horrorizada ante la apariencia del gemelo que -según sus palabras- era una ofensa a todo lo que ella representaba, le regresó su cabello.

Qué pena que no se pudiera hacer nada contra su locura.

Kanon cerró la maleta a los golpes, la manga de una camisa y la pierna de un pantalón simulaban orejas a cada lado, y salió corriendo.

―¿A dónde vas?

―Con Danna.

―Que te diviertas.

―Tú también ―Kanon abrió la otra dimensión y desapareció.

―¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ―Saga roló los ojos y negó con la cabeza. De verdad que es una pena el no poder quitarle lo loco y raro.

En la cama de Kanon, pasando desapercibida para Saga, había una carta. Carta que Kanon había leído minutos antes de empezar su frenesí y decidir visitar a Danna a pesar de que la amazona seguro estaría haciendo supervivencia.

* * *

"M'hijo:

Es una pena que no estuvieras para despedirnos. No te preocupes, Julián fue muy amable y nos dio tu dirección. Te estaremos visitando dentro de poco.

Andros dice que ya estás grandecito y deberías sentar cabeza, y yo de verdad quisiera fotos de mis nietitos; unos que sean tan guapos como tú. Cuando te visitemos vamos a llevar a nuestra hija menor, es una chica muy amable y sería, perfecta para ti. Yo le enseñé a lavar y cocinar, será la esposa perfecta.

Esperamos verte pronto.

Cariños,

Mamá Elena.

PD: Ya vi un traje perfecto y tenemos alquilado el salón para la boda."

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

Me habían quedado un par de cosas pendientes en el fic anterior (¿por qué no habré mirado las notas que hice en mi libretita?) en fin. Esto sirve de pie para el mes de Athena.

Saludos,

Lena ;)


End file.
